


Close Enough to Burn

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, actually caduceus does deserve a beefcake -Melora herself, mentions of unrequited fjorclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: As much as he reassures the others before he leaves that he’ll be fine, he still feels a bit like he’s walking into the lion’s den as he approaches the address Eadwulf had written on the letter. Or… the wolf’s den, he supposes.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 31
Kudos: 285





	Close Enough to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> cadwulf nation rise up

Caduceus is fully aware that he has certain… preferences when it comes to the men he’s attracted to. Being alone as long as he was, there wasn’t much opportunity to dwell on that sort of thing but once he’d left home he’d been able to appreciate more feeling attracted to someone without it being accompanied by the twist of guilt in his stomach based on the circumstance. It’s given him a chance to explore more what he finds desirable at the most base of levels, what it is that makes his eyes and mind wander without having to put much more thought into it then a detached appreciation.

And maybe that’s why he’d found himself quipping back at Eadwulf despite the tenseness of the situation, despite the fact that he’d been making a dig at him. Eadwulf’s arms looked nearly as thick as his waist, straining at the taut fabric of his dark shirt where he sat next to Caduceus the entire evening, and Caduceus can’t help what he finds appealing. Besides, he’s been trying to get over the sting of what feels like rejection since Fjord has all but stopped talking to him entirely, apparently no longer in need of his advice or even his friendship.

It hurts more than he cares to admit. He’d thought, maybe, there had been something there, thought he might find a home for the butterflies that always seemed to flutter up into his chest when Fjord would sit next to him when he prayed or come to him in the quiet to talk. But no. As good at reading people as he usually is, he must have crossed wires somewhere, instead leaving them to press raw against his nerves and clench painfully in his stomach with an rush of bile in his throat and burn in the back of his eyes watching Fjord suddenly throw his affections at Jester. He tells himself not to be bitter, that Fjord never owed him anything, but he’s not sure how kindly he’ll react if Fjord decides he needs him solely for advice again. He’s known to be petty when he wants to be.

He thinks it may be out of that streak of pettiness that he finds himself seriously considering the letter he’s currently holding, ignoring the chorus of questions from the others and strategically shielding the paper from Jester as she cranes her neck to try and read at his elbow.

“Come oooon, Caduceus, what is it?” she bemoans.

Caduceus glances in the direction the courier who had handed him the missive had gone but they've long since disappeared into the crowd.

“A letter,” he replies simply as he folds the aforementioned letter and slips it into his breast pocket where he knows Veth can’t reach.

“From who?” Beau says impatiently.

Caduceus’ eyes flick automatically to Fjord, who’s not even looking back at him, instead gazing down the street with a bored expression. Irritation and hurt flare in his chest.

“Eadwulf,” Caduceus replies, feeling a rush of satisfaction when Fjord’s eyes widen and snap to look at him. Caduceus looks away, fighting back a smug grin. 

“What?” Caleb says sharply, a clamor of confused noises coming from the others. “Are you sure it was for you?”

“Well, it had my name on it,” Caduceus replies, pulling the letter back out and holding it up so Caleb can see his name scrawled across the folded front. “And it’s addressed to me. So it would be strange if it _wasn’t_ for me.”

Caleb frowns.

“What’s _he_ want?” Beau says, and Caduceus can practically see her hackles raise with suspicion. He smiles at the protectiveness.

“He asked me to dinner,” Caduceus replies simply. 

“We’re having dinner with them again?” Veth says, looking put off by the prospect, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

“No,” Caduceus says, “ _I’m_ having dinner. With Eadwulf only.”

“You’re not seriously considering going?” Fjord says, chucking a little as if the idea is too ludicrous to consider. “Caduceus, he’s _dangerous_.”

“And Avantika wasn't?” Caduceus retorts coolly. The silence that follows is nearly as taut as the one following his words to Trent the night before. He watches Fjord’s mouth open mutely as the color drains from his face and Caduceus smiles serenely back at him even as that flood of vindication hits his veins.

“Caduceus,” Yasha says gently, laying a hand on his shoulder, “we just want you to be safe, yeah?” She looks around at the others. Caleb is still frowning, Fjord looking a little like a scolded puppy, but the other women nod.

“He could be dangerous,” Jester says worriedly.

“He _is_ dangerous,” Caduceus replies. “But I’m fully aware of this and capable of handling myself enough to eat a meal without the rest of you.”

“Look, man, we can’t _force_ you not to go,” Beau says. “We’re just thinking of your safety.”

“I’ll be fine,” Caduceus says.

“I wonder why he’s asking _you,_ ” Veth muses aloud. She glanced at Caleb. “Why not Caleb? Do you think he’s trying to _spy_ on us? It would make sense not to invite Caleb then, he’s much too smart for that to work.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about the implication I’m _not_ smart enough,” Caduceus says lightly. “I don’t see why he can’t just be—“ he glances at the letter to get the wording correct, “— _requesting the pleasure of my company_.” 

Jester stares at him for a moment before her face splits into a wide smirk. “Oo, Caduceus, I think he’s asking you on a _date_.”

“I mean, I assumed as much,” Caduceus says, frowning at the thought that this wasn’t already clear to the rest of them.

“Now, hold on,” Fjord cuts in, holding up his hand and laughing almost incredulously. “I think Veth is right. This is clearly some sort of ploy to spy on us for Trent. Caduceus, you can’t seriously be considering doing this?” He gives Caduceus an amused look.

“Is it really so hard to believe someone might just want to spend time with me?” Caduceus says, frowning as that feeling of annoyance flares in him again. He wants to bite back that just because _Fjord_ only wants him around for the occasional bout of clerical wisdom doesn’t mean that other people can’t simply want to spend time with him. He manages to swallow down that particular retort. “And yes, I’m more than considering it, I’m going.”

Fjord looks like he wants to argue more but Jester pipes up before he can.

“You can wear your new coat,” she says, sounding excited now at the prospect of helping Caduceus get ready for this dinner that might be a date—Caduceus hopes he hasn’t misread at least—and Caduceus smiles benignly and pointedly avoids Fjord’s eye for the rest of the conversation as Jester begins chattering about how she’ll do his hair.

* * *

As much as he reassures the others before he leaves that he’ll be fine, he still feels a bit like he’s walking into the lion’s den as he approaches the address Eadwulf had written on the letter. Or… the wolf’s den, he supposes.

The house is modest but in the way Caduceus can tell it was built to look less expensive than it actually is. Sturdy brick and stone with a wrought iron fence leading up the short cobbled path. He notices there are no plants in the bare flowerbeds and can’t help but wave his hand towards them absently, smiling at the bloom of colorful mushrooms and other fungus that spring up out of the soil.

“That is a clever trick.”

He turns to see Eadwulf standing silently in the doorway, watching him with a look of ill-hidden interest. Caduceus can’t stop himself from sweeping his gaze down his chest and arms, the outline of firm muscle clear under his closely fitted dark gray sweater. His dark brows are furrowed slightly in consideration as he eyes the freshly sprouted toadstools in the otherwise barren garden.

“You are a druid?” he says, stepping down the short set of stairs to the path so he can squat down and pluck one of the mushrooms, pale blue and slightly pointed at the top of its cap. 

“Cleric,” Caduceus corrects, smiling. “This is something of my own creation. Helps the bodies break down faster but it’s handy for adding a little color, too.”

Eadwulf looks at him in bewilderment at the mention of bodies but Caduceus doesn’t elaborate, merely giving him a placid smile. His expression turns thoughtful again and then he lets out a soft huff of laughter as he stands again, tossing the mushroom back into the dirt.

“You are not what I expected,” he mutters in a way that Caduceus isn’t sure if he was meant to hear or not. He stays silent just in case. Eadwulf gestures towards the door. “Care to come in?”

“Thank you, I would,” Caduceus says, striding passed him and nodding in thanks when Eadwulf ushers him in first. He stops himself from starting in surprise when he feels Eadwulf’s broad hand rest lightly on his lower back briefly before disappearing again as he shuts the door behind them.

The interior of the house mirrors the exterior. Comfortable without being either unwelcoming or garish in its decoration. He hears the crackle of a fireplace in the next room, the yellow glow flooding out into the hall and across the floor.

“You have a lovely home,” Caduceus says conversationally, glancing around at the dark wood paneling and deep burgundy wallpaper. He does jump this time when Eadwulf lays his hand on his back.

“It serves its purpose,” Eadwulf says, suddenly much closer. The sound of his voice, deep and so thickly accented, makes him shiver down to his fingertips. “In here.”

He guides Caduceus into the room on the side of the hall opposite the room with the fireplace, where a small table is set with two plates, a silver candelabra set in the center and two wall sconces bathing the room in soft light. Eadwulf steps around him and pulls one of the chairs out for him, gesturing to the seat with a slight grin that Caduceus might call verging on playful.

“For you,” he says, and Caduceus chuckles and takes the seat, allowing Eadwulf to push it in before he moves to his own chair and sits, allowing Caduceus a few moments to take in the fare on the table in front of him.

There’s a tureen of pale, creamy soup, a bowl of what looks to be roasted potatoes, carrots and beets, and a small basket of fresh, dark bread. He doesn’t fail to notice the decanter of deep red wine beside the soup.

“I hope this is to your liking,” Eadwulf says, nodding to the food. He gestures to the soup. “White asparagus. It is a traditional Zemnian dish.”

“You remembered,” Caduceus says, taken aback. “That I’m a vegetarian.”

Eadwulf laughs softly. “Hard to forget being so easily parried,” he says. “My first indication that you were not as… clear-cut as I expected. You are very clever.”

“That’s not a word most people would use to describe me,” Caduceus says thoughtfully. 

“Well, perhaps they have the wrong idea of what cleverness is,” Eadwulf counters as he pours himself a glass of wine. He pauses before reaching for Caduceus’ glass.

“Go on,” Caduceus says with a shrug, “the occasion seems to call for it.”

Eadwulf smiles and fills Caduceus’ goblet with wine, tipping his own glass towards him when he’s done. Caduceus hesitates for a beat as he picks up his glass, a little alarm in the back of his head reminding him who this man is and what he’s done, what he could very easily do to him. He squashes it, thought a small part of him still feels like he’s willingly pushing venom into his veins as he tilts his glass in turn towards Eadwulf then takes a sip. It’s sweet and heady, and even with his limited experience with alcohol he can tell it’s expensive. It reminds him of the wine from Beau’s family and he wonders if it might be theirs.

“Am I correct in my assumption that you are a follower of the Wildmother?” Eadwulf says as he dishes out food, first to Caduceus then himself. 

“You are,” Caduceus replies. He takes a bite of soup, it’s mild and creamy and warms him from the inside out. 

“When I saw you back at the sanatorium so blatantly displaying symbolism of a heretical goddess I did not know if you were very brave or very stupid. I suppose I have found my answer.” Eadwulf smirks, looking faintly impressed. There’s something dark behind his eyes, a hunger that Caduceus hasn’t found himself on the receiving end of before, not like this at least. He’s seen appreciation there, but not this low burn of want that ignites a sudden warmth in his belly. It’s a feeling he can’t help but want to chase.

“She has never steered me wrong,” Caduceus replies, “I would not wish to hide my worship of her just for my own benefit. If it would be her will for me to be jailed for it then so be it. I will gladly accept any destiny she deems necessary for me.”

Eadwulf pauses with his fork raised to give him another long, considering look.

“You are like no one I have ever met,” he says at last. He sets his fork back down and takes another sip of wine like he needs the moment to gather his thoughts. “I rarely meet those outside of the Matron’s purview who speak of fate like you.”

“Mm, I imagine that is because my family once worshipped her,” Caduceus says, allowing another drink of his own wine. His glass is almost empty already. “Before we were gifted to the Wildmother.”

“Really?” Eadwulf tilts his head curiously and Caduceus gladly recounts the tale of the three families to him, the conversation then evolving into retelling of his time with the Nein visiting Kravaraad, then the finding of his family at the Menagerie, and finally into discussion of his own home and the blight that has taken it. Eadwulf listens with clear interest, asking questions and occasionally interjecting his own anecdote. 

It’s when he’s on his third glass of wine, the food long gone and the two of them migrating to the den where a fire crackles on the hearth to continue their conversation—which has now turned to a discussion of the difference in theology of their two goddesses—that Caduceus realizes just how long it’s been that he’s just talked like this. That someone has _listened_ to him talk like this and seemed to truly care what he had to say. He loves his friends, truly, but they’re not exactly ripe for talks of gods and fate. He’d thought maybe Fjord… he pushes the thought aside before it can ache again.

The fire has started to burn low, a second bottle of wine open on the table, when Eadwulf sets his glass down and turns to Caduceus where they’re seated a few feet apart on the plush sofa. Caduceus feels pleasantly warm and loose from the wine, though still fully lucid, content and relaxed in his position reclined against the armrest.

“Your friends will worry with how late I have kept you,” Eadwulf says, glancing at the clock on the mantle. He sounds reluctant, and Caduceus can see the disappointment clear on his face.

“They’ll be fine,” he says with a shrug. He empties the last bit of his wine and sets his glass aside. “I told them I could handle myself but they’ll probably worry regardless. Veth will be thinking you’ve poisoned me and Yasha will call for a search of my body in the morning.”

Eadwulf chuckles at this.

“Your friends think so little of me,” he says, eyeing Caduceus like he’s curious what _he_ thinks of him. 

“I think they’re just slow to trust,” Caduceus replies, meeting his gaze steadily.

“And you?”

Caduceus considers the question a moment before responding, “I tend to trust people until they prove me wrong to. It’s worked for me so far.”

Eadwulf gives him a look he’s given him several times since he’s arrived, eyes narrowing and brow furrowing almost imperceptibly like Caduceus is a particularly confusing riddle he’s trying to solve. He smiles after a moment, letting out a breath of laughter as he sets his glass down.

“Well,” he says, “were your friends here, I would assure them they have nothing to fear. I will do no harm to your body.” He pauses and Caduceus feels the heat in his belly flood back as his eyes rake down him and back up pointedly. “There are other things I would do to it, though. If you were to let me.”

His expression is schooled carefully blank apart from the barest shade of a smirk as he waits for Caduceus’ reaction.

Caduceus wets his lips, feeling suddenly warm around the collar of his shirt in a way that has nothing to do with the wine or the dying fire.

“I would,” he says. “Let you.”

Eadwulf looks half surprised, half relieved at this. He shifts, moving a little closer to Caduceus so he can rest his hand on his knee lightly, testing the waters. His hands are broad and Caduceus can’t stop himself from wondering what they would feel like against his bare skin. Eadwulf slides his hand up his thigh and Caduceus’ breath catches when his thumb rubs up the sensitive skin on the inside of his leg. His hand stops at Caduceus’ hip.

“I would like to kiss you,” he murmurs. “May I?”

Caduceus nods mutely. Eadwulf’s hand not on his knee comes to rest on his cheek and Caduceus swears he feels that same energy he saw crackle across his forearm spark against his skin. Or maybe it’s just the shock of being touched like this for the first time, the feeling of being _wanted_ and wanting in turn. Whatever it is, it sends the air rushing out of his lungs and he tilts his head to meet Eadwulf when he shifts forward to press their lips together.

Eadwulf makes a soft sound of contentment as he kisses him, his hand gripping Caduceus’ jaw, faintly calloused and so large he can’t help but think of how easily he could slip it around his throat. The idea thrills him more than it scares him.

Eadwulf tilts his head slightly so he can deepen the kiss, groaning unabashedly as he does. His tongue teases over Caduceus’ bottom lip and he readily opens his mouth in response, shivering at the way Eadwulf’s lips slide against his own. He hesitates for a moment before gingerly laying his hands on Eadwulf’s shoulders, gasping when Eadwulf seems to take the movement as encouragement and moves his hand from Caduceus’ thigh to wrap his arm around his waist and all but tug him into his lap. 

Caduceus lets his arms drape fully around Eadwulf’s shoulders, fingers curling in the fabric of his sweater as Eadwulf’s hand slips up the back of his shirt. Gods he can’t stop thinking about how big his hands are. How easily he could hurt him if he wanted to. But he’s surprisingly soft in the way he handles Caduceus, his hand sliding up his lower back and over the bumps of his spine. Caduceus takes it as permission to do some exploring of his own and lets his hands roam over Eadwulf’s shoulders and down to his biceps, groaning at the feel of firm muscles under his fingers.

“You like that?” Eadwulf murmurs, grinning against his lips as he flexes his biceps.

Caduceus nods, kissing him back eagerly as he digs his fingers into Eadwulf’s arms. Eadwulf’s grip on his lower back tightens as his other hand leaves Caduceus’ jaw to instead grab his hip so he can pull him fully onto his lap. Caduceus lets his legs fall open automatically so he’s straddling Eadwulf’s thighs and he suddenly feels the heat in the room leap. He wants to press more fully against him, see if Eadwulf is as affected by this as he is. He feels too hot and shivery all at once, like a fever he has no desire to find the cure for.

Eadwulf’s hand finds his jaw again, fingers digging lightly into the back of his neck to keep him close when he breaks the kiss, breathing hard. His eyes flick over Caduceus’ face and one corner of his mouth quirks up.

“You are pretty when you blush,” he says. “So pink.” He kisses Caduceus hard on the mouth once before moving his lips down over his jaw to his throat. His teeth scrape lightly across the thin skin as Caduceus is struck again with the feeling of being a lamb led to slaughter, his throat ready to be torn out. He thinks if he had to pick a way to go, he’d be okay with this being it.

Eadwulf sucks at the side of his neck, hard enough that it prickles momentarily with pain but not enough to really hurt, his fingers tangling in Caduceus’ hair and digging his blunt fingernails into his scalp. His other hand rubs up and down Caduceus’ spine a few times before dipping down below the waistband of his trousers, his thumb rubbing at the base of his tail.

“You feel like velvet,” Eadwulf mutters, sounding amazed. “ _Sanft._ Are you like this everywhere?”

“You should check,” Caduceus breathes, feeling bold, his tail flicking restlessly.

Eadwulf lets out a low chuckle that turns into a growl as he pulls Caduceus flush against him. Caduceus whines at the feeling of Eadwulf hard against his thigh. Eadwulf tugs open the lacing at the neckline of Caduceus’ tunic, pushing the fabric aside so he can kiss across his collarbone. He rolls his hips up with a groan that Caduceus echoes. He bites lightly at Caduceus’ shoulder before pulling back so he can tug his sweater over his head and toss it aside. 

Caduceus doesn’t even try to hide that he’s staring, lips parted as he presses his hand against Eadwulf’s chest and runs his fingers over the line of his pectoral. His chest is dusted with the same dark hair as his arms, thinning to a line that runs down his stomach and disappears under the waistband of his pants, where Caduceus’ fingertips finally stop.

“You, too,” Eadwulf murmurs, nodding to Caduceus' tunic.

Caduceus reluctantly pulls his hand away from Eadwulf’s chest so Eadwulf can help him out of his tunic. Eadwulf eyes him up and down, resting his hands on Caduceus’ waist. His fingers are almost touching and again Caduceus feels incredibly fragile in his hands.

“So soft,” Eadwulf observes absently, fingers brushing over the lines of Caduceus’ ribs. He looks up to meet Caduceus’ eyes again. “May I undress you?”

Caduceus nods, standing a little unsteadily and trying not to flush at how obviously the front of his pants are tented. Eadwulf brushes the backs of his fingers over the shape of his erection and Caduceus exhales shakily. Eadwulf loosens the tie at his hips and tugs the fabric down, letting it drop to his ankles and leaving him fully bare. 

Caduceus has been naked in front of his friends before, has never felt self-conscious about himself during their trips to bathhouses or in the hot tub. But he’s never been naked in front of someone like _this_ before. Neither in the sense of the situation nor someone quite so… impressive as Eadwulf. He barely has a moment to feel nervous about his appearance before Eadwulf is running his hands over his thighs and hips reverently.

“So lovely,” he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss the soft dip of Caduceus’ belly and nose at his hip. His face is so close to Caduceus’ erection he has to stop himself from squirming as he continues pressing his lips over his hip, kissing over the line where it meets his thigh.

Caduceus’ hands curl into fists and his eyes slip shut when Eadwulf’s fingers wrap around the base of his erection loosely so he can kiss over the length, his tongue teasing lightly at the head.

“If you do not want this—“

“Don’t stop,” Caduceus breathes before he can finish.

Eadwulf exhales hot over the tip of his cock, and then his mouth closes wet and _so warm_ around the head and Caduceus’ knees almost give out from under him. He chokes back a moan, head tipping back and fingers finding their way into Eadwulf’s short hair. 

His head swims with how good it feels and it takes everything not to buck his hips further into that heat. All he can manage is to stay standing, his thighs shaking with the effort, as Eadwulf sucks softly and bobs his head, one hand resting on Caduceus’ hip and the other pumping the base of his cock in time with the movement of his mouth. Eadwulf pulls off with a soft _pop_ and Caduceus whines. 

“Patience, _Liebling_ ,” Eadwulf murmurs. His eyes flick to where Caduceus’ tail is whipping back and forth restlessly and he chuckles quietly. He drags his tongue up the underside of Caduceus’ cock before wrapping his lips around the head again.

Caduceus sighs tremulously, chin dropping to his chest as he struggles to keep his eyes open to watch the way Eadwulf’s lips stretch around him, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth and sliding down his fingers. His knees wobble dangerously when Eadwulf wraps his other hand around the base of his tail and squeezes and he quickly moves it to steady Caduceus, humming with amusement around him.

“I-I, um— _ah—“_ he pulls weakly at Eadwulf’s hair but he either doesn’t feel it or ignores it and Caduceus can’t stop his orgasm from hitting him suddenly, a rush of heat and pleasure so strong he nearly doubles over, both hands gripping Eadwulf’s shoulders. Eadwulf’s fingers tighten on his hip but he doesn’t pull away, if anything takng Caduceus deeper in his mouth as he shudders through his orgasm. 

Eadwulf pulls off after a few seconds of stillness, looking up at at Caduceus and dragging his thumb over his bottom lip as he swallows pointedly. Caduceus’ knees finally give out at that and he sinks back into Eadwulf’s lap, breathing heavily and blinking hard to try and clear his head.

Eadwulf’s fingers are petting through his hair and over his jaw and Caduceus clumsily tries to kiss him back when he presses their lips together. Eadwulf’s lips are plump and wet and Caduceus can taste a faint saltiness on his tongue when it slips into his mouth.

“You taste as sweet as you smell.” Eadwulf murmurs. 

Caduceus tries to fumble for the clasp at the front of Eadwulf’s trousers but Eadwulf stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Not tonight,” he says. “Perhaps next time.”

“Next time?” Caduceus says, still feeling dazed.

“Unless you do not want a next time?” Eadwulf says, brow furrowing. He doesn’t look hurt, more faintly confused.

“No, no, I do,” Caduceus assured him. “This was…”

“Fun?” Eadwulf says with a smirk.

“I was going to say enlightening but wasn’t sure how that would sound.”

Eadwulf laughs at this, a warm sound that doesn’t mesh at all with what he’d expected this man to be. He’s about to bring up the idea of spending the night if Eadwulf is amiable to the idea when he suddenly hears a voice in his head.

“Caduceus!” Jester’s voice comes through his mind as clear as if she’s standing next to him. “I was going to see if you’re dead but I feel the spell working so you must not be but are you okay? Is—“

She cuts off there and Caduceus sighs in amusement before responding.

“I’m fine, Jester,” he says aloud so Eadwulf doesn’t question why he’s suddenly gone quiet. “I’m still with Eadwulf. I might be staying here tonight so don’t bother waiting up for me.”

Eadwulf raises an eyebrow at his response and Caduceus shrugs.

“In case you change your mind,” he says, laying his hand delicately on Eadwulf’s upper thigh. 

Eadwulf grins again.

“You are _very_ tempting,” he says, sliding his own hands up Caduceus’ still bare thighs.

“You’ve shown me such hospitality, it seems rude not to return the favor,” Caduceus says, sighing contentedly and tipping his head back when Eadwulf hums and kisses the column of his throat softly.

“Caduceus!” Jester’s voice is so loud he winces slightly. “What do you _mean_ you might be staying there tonight? Are you having _sex_ with him? Caduceus you need to be careful, he could—“

Eadwulf grips Caducdus chin and tilts it down so he can kiss him, deep and unhurried, and Caduceus ignores Jester’s message entirely. He has much better things to do.


End file.
